Champion Select
by VI-LENT
Summary: Lux gets selected into the League of Legends, and Jinx applies shortly after. So does Vi, because Vi misses Caitlyn. Also Ezreal, for some reason. And Kat's already in the league. It's pretty much a mix of flashbacks, and League stuff. So...yeah, enjoy.
1. Acceptance

This was the day that she had been waiting for, and she was happy. Everything she had ever wanted was here, this is the day her life had been leading up to. The day she would join the league. So, she should've been happy. Instead, the normally peppy girl forced a smile and a wave whilst she walked to the car that was going to take her to the after party. She was given a sash that said "The lady of Luminosity" but that sash hurt more than anything. She knew the truth. She wouldn't be where she was if it wasn't for _her. _The one that gave her that name. The one that convinced her to apply. The one that was standing in the front row of the audience, hair down, smiling and clapping like her life depended on it. The one that had tears in her eyes, tears that were obviously not from joy. The one that she would miss the most. Jinx.

_"Hey Lady, where're you going?" The braided girl sitting in the alley asked._

_"To Demacia." Lux had responded. _

_"Wow, lady, Demacia?" The girl had seemed genuinely impressed. "That's pretty prestigious." _

_"Yeah, I guess" _

_"Are you like, royalty, or something?" _

_"No. I'm just a child" _

_"Children can be royalty, duh!" Jinx had said. _

_"Yeah, but I'm not" Lux was getting impatient. She could not be late to another Demacia meeting. _

_"So... what're you doing in Demacia?" _

_"My family's on the Demacian board" _

_"So you ARE royalty" Jinx said, looking smug.  
"Hardly" _

_"Woah. If I had parents that were on the board, I wouldn't be sitting here in this alley waiting for Vi to come and bust me" Jinx said, glancing around. "So... what do they call you in Demacia?" _

_"Um... the child of Luminosity." _

_"Child, huh?" Jinx looked suspicious. "You look at least 18."  
"I'm 17" _

_"But still, CHILD?" Jinx tutted. "Just won't do. We need to find you another name." _

_"Well, I'll leave you to thinking about that, I can't be late to the meeting." _

_"Woah. Serious business." Jinx had responded, smiling. "Okay, lady. See ya!" _

The after party was better than the ceremony. Her parents had invited pretty much everyone in Demacia, and a few Piltovers to come. Of course, Jinx's family was amongst them.

"Look, Jinx, if you break anything. I will kill you" Vi said to Jinx.

"Ah yes, let me just go and break _Demacia_, fat hands" Jinx replied, rolling her eyes. Vi was more annoying when she had been trying to arrest her. This crazy over-protective sister bit was getting old.

"And don't drink too much"

"Alcohol makes me sick"

"And no drugs"

"Ah yes, the Demacians and Piltovers, known for their drugs."

"And no sex"

"Ah yes, the Demacians and Piltovers known for being sooo sexy."

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to Ezreal."

"Have fun with goggles"

And Vi was gone, into the crowd.

And Jinx was alone.

"This blows" She thought, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Jinx!" Lux said, smiling.

Jinx did her best to put on a smiling face.  
"Hey, Lady" Jinx said "Of Luminosity."

"C'mon, you don't need to call me that."

"Why not? It's your "Official" title and all, Champion"

"God, that sounds so weird, right?"

"You have no idea, lady"

"Hey, where's Ezreal. He said he wanted to talk to me."

Jinx rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Ezreal had a giant crush on Lux. She probably liked him back, but Jinx preferred not to think about that.

"Um. He's with Vi"

"Thanks!" Lux turned to go, before stopping. "Hey, how are things with her."

"I wish she was still a cop" Jinx said, smiling. Lux ruffled her hair.

"But I wouldn't go to the slammer to visit you."

"Jerk"

_Everything was black. Of course, it was night, and she was in an abandoned warehouse, but still. She thought she would be able to see SOMETHING. Suddenly, the entire room lit up with the light of gauntlets and guns. The cops. Piltover's finest. Jinx had to remind herself not to snort at that. _

_"Alright, Loose Cannon. Hands up" _

_"We've got you now._

_ Vi. And Caitlyn. Jinx shivered behind her crate. She was either very dead, or very lucky. _

_She was praying. _

_That's when the gauntlet hit her crate. And it broke. Stupid dumb crate. Can't even take a few denting blows. She puffed her hair out of her face and looked up. Sure enough there they were. Vi. And Caitlyn. _

_"Alright, Crazy, you're coming with us." _

_Jinx spit at them. _

_They both took a step back, and then Caitlyn cocked her gun, ready to shoot. _

_It was REALLY going to be all black now. _

_And then... light. _

_And a hand on her's, helping her up. _

_She got the courage to peek around the figure in front of her. There stood Caitlyn and Vi, snared by some sort of light. She laughed. _

_Then she turned towards the figure. _

_It was the lady from earlier that day. _

_"I heard gunshots" the lady whispered. _

_"So... what're you two doing? Trying to shoot an innocent minor?" _

_"Innocent?" Vi scoffed. The snares had worn off, but even the two idiots in front of her knew better than to shoot a Demacian. _

_"Oh sorry, is there something, death-worthy about being in an abandoned warehouse?" The lady snapped. She was ticked. _

_"Look, unless you two want to be taken into Demacian jail or something worse, you guys might want to quit your jobs. Or at least be more competent at them." _

_Jinx smiled. _

_Vi and Cait put down their weapons. _

_Lux nodded. _

_"Now, I'm late for supper, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk this girl home" _

**END CHAPTER ONE. **

**People might ask why I ship (spoiler alert, they end up together) LuxJinx,. **

**And I really don't have an answer for that. **

**I guess I just have a tendency to ship my two favorite characters together. **

**And I like the idea of the criminal, and the goody-goody ending up together. **

**Plus for the life of me I can't find anything on this ship (maybe because I'm the only one that ships it.) **

**So... leave a comment please so I can know if you hate/like/love or whatever this ship. **


	2. After the After party

"Hey, there you are" Ezreal said.

"Um. Hi!" Lux said, wary about Ezreal. He seemed more laid-back than normal, but she didn't smell any alcohol so she proceeded.

"Look, Lux..." Ezreal started.

Lux looked up.

"I know you're leaving like, in an hour, and that we're from different factions, but I put in an application for the League, too, and I was just wondering. Do you like me as anything more than a friend? Cause I like you a whole lot."

Oh.

"Look, Ezreal..." Lux started.

Ezreal looked down.

"I'm sorry, but I like... someone else."

"It's Jayce, isn't it?"

"No"

"Garen?"

"Eww"  
"Which guy is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Don't you think I deserve at least _that _much?"

"No"

"Fine. Lux, I hope we can still be friends, and I hope it works out with _whoever _it is"

"Thanks, Ez."

Ezreal got up and left.

When Lux was sure he was out of earshot she laughed.

Which _guy _did she like? None of them.

She was in love with a girl.

_"So... how do you get to your house from here?" _

_"Lady, you don't have to walk me all the way home, just drop me off here, they won't get me. They're scared of all Demacians." _

_"Ha! Ah yes, The Demacians, known for their intimidation." _

_Jinx laughed at this. Lux smiled. _

_"No but seriously, where's your house" _

_Jinx gulped. _

_"Whichever alley is closest, I guess." _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Don't make such a big deal of it lady, I just don't have a house. Us Zaunites aren't exactly welcome here in Piltover."_

_"But, what if they come back and try to hurt you?" _

_"I told you, they're scared of you" _

_"But I won't be there to protect you." _

_Lux thought for a few moments. _

_"Lady, it's fine." _

_"No, why don't you stay with me tonight?" _

_"I can think of lots of counter reasons but you have an actual bed, so sure" _

_Lux sighed.  
"C'mon it's just outside city limits." _

_"Nice, nice" _

_Jinx had already started to fall asleep. _

_"C'mon it's just a couple more miles." _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Ugh, deal with it, I have to walk it everyday" _

_"Is that why you're so fit, Lady?" _

_"Sure." _

_"So then why are you so pretty." _

_"Because you're blind, and REALLY tired. Let's get you home" _

It had been three hours since the after party ended, so that meant it had been two hours since Lux had left for the league. And guess how many hours Jinx had been crying in her bed?

When she had gotten home from the party, she had immediately changed into pajamas and curled up on her bed, trying to convince herself that it would be okay. That Lux would write. That they would still be friends. But she had learned from Vi that when someone goes into the League, they seldom think about their old life.

She had learned this walking in on Vi crying and cutting Caitlyn out of every picture they owned. She was determined not to get mad at Lux, though. Everyone wanted to get into the League and since they only accepted three people of each gender each month, it was an amazing accomplishment that Lux had been accepted.

Still, that didn't stop Jinx from tearing up the Newspaper article about her acceptance, and then crawling into bed with the shredded remains and the sash Lux had given her.

Vi had tried to cheer her up.

"It'll be okay"

"Maybe she'll visit"

"She'll keep in touch"

But Jinx could see that Vi didn't really believe it. After all Caitlyn had put her through, it wasn't surprising, either.

She just wanted someone to hug, but she knew that Vi would kick her out of her bedroom, so she didn't even think about crawling into bed with her sister. Funny. She had almost gotten used to having someone to share bad nights with. Little did she know that someone would be the cause of bad nights.

_Did Lux know how cold it was in this apartment? Jinx was freezing, and she had, like, five comforters on her. She could hear Lux snoring from the next room. How could she sleep with it being THIS cold?. Jinx decided to go and check out the thermostat. _

_Locked. The thing was locked at 40 degrees. It was warmer in the alley. _

_She went and checked on Lux. _

_Lux was sleeping soundly with no. covers. on. None at all. Not even a sheet. She was just sleeping in her pajamas. Jinx sighed, and instinctively put a hand on Lux's shoulder. Freezing cold. She sighed. This girl was insane. _

_Now, Jinx wasn't normal. And she was half asleep. So it made perfect sense to her to go back into her room, get two comforters and put them over Lux. So what if she liked it being this cold? This was unhealthy. _

_And, of course it was the sleep, not Jinx, crawling into bed with Lux. And it was the sleep that put it's arms around her. And it was the sleep that fell asleep more content than it had been for a long time. _

Lux got to the League late at night. She assumed everyone was already asleep, but when she got to the dorms, no one was in there, except for a girl that looked like she was heading out.

"Hello?" Lux said. Where were the other recruits.

"Hey" The girl said, turning around. Lux tried not to look surprised that the girl had a scar on one of her eyes.

"I'm Lux, I'm new."

"I'm Kat, short for Katarina." The girl said. "You're late. The others got her an hour ago. Where're you from?"

"Demacia"

"Oh." Kat said. "That explains it. They throw after parties after the acceptance, right? Most factions just want the champions to get out of there as fast as they can"

She chuckled.

"Oh. Well, where are the rest of them?"

"Working out, but it's ok if you don't want to. The new boy recruits all went to bed already. We won't judge you. The summoner's might, however."

Right. The summoners. The ones that chose them to go into a game and then controlled their every move. Why did she come here again?

"Okay, I'll train, then, I guess."

An hour later, Lux collapsed into bed.

"Goodnight, new girl" Kat said. "Oh, and the heat doesn't work, so here's an extra comforter."

Lux sighed. She used to be okay with cold rooms, but ever since she met Jinx, she had gotten more used to warm houses and rooms. And beds. Why was this bed so cold. And- was it bigger than other beds? Something was missing.

"Hey." Kat said. "Stop moving."  
"What?"

"You were tossing and turning something crazy, woman. Here, have a body pillow, it's obvious you need something to 'cuddle' with... or something."

Lux blushed.

But she accepted the body pillow. It was old and ratty, but the worst thing about it was that it didn't have arms to put around her.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lux yelled at Jinx. _

_"Well, I WAS sleeping, lady" _

_"IN MY BED?!" _

_"Yes, it would appear so." _

_"WHY?" _

_"I'm sorry, do you KNOW how cold it is in this apartment." _

_"Right. Sorry, the thermostat's broken." Lux said. "But I thought I gave you comforters?"_

_"Yeah, they didn't help though."_

_Lux rolled her eyes. _

_"Whatever, I'm going to go make breakfast." _

_A half an hour later, Jinx and Lux sat at the dinner table in an awkward silence. _

_"I'm sorry, Lady" Jinx said. _

_"It's okay. Just a little surprising." Lux said, smiling. Really, it was the best night's sleep she had gotten in a while. "And my name's Lux."  
"I know."  
"What?" _

_"Well, everyone knows the 'child of luminosity', right?" _

_"But, why are you calling me lady?" _

_"Sorry, does it bother you?" _

_"No." _

_"Okay, I guess I just... am? I don't know why" Jinx started laughing. _

_"Well you are allowed to call me Lux" _

_"And you're allowed to call me Jinx." _

_"And, if you get too cold again you are allowed to get into my bed." _

_"Woah, 'Lux' slow down" Jinx laughed. "Okay. Fine. I might have to take you up on that offer, then." _

_Lux smiled. _

**End Chapter Two. **

**Okay here we go! **

**Again please comment because I want to know if anyone else actually can tolerate this ship. **

**Thanks! uwu.**


	3. Criminals and Name Changes

Jinx yawned and rubbed her eyes. What time was it? She rolled over and glanced at the clock. 2:15 p.m. She sighed and got out of bed.

Jinx sauntered down to the kitchen lazily.

"Well, look who's finally up."

"Shut up, fat hands" Jinx grumbled.

"Wow, all that sleep just to wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Vi teased. "C'mon, have some lunch"

Jinx sat at the table, and grabbed some of the salad that was sitting in the middle. She started picking at a piece of lettuce.

"Still sad about Lux?"

Jinx jolted upright.

"No!" She said, forcing a smile. "Why would I be sad? She'll write... right?"

"Sure!" Vi said.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

Vi sighed.

"Look, I'm sure that Lux is a better person than... most people. So I'm sure she'll write"

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't be sad. How about I go to the store and get some ice cream, and we can sit and watch the highlights of yesterday's games. Maybe they'll mention the new recruits."

"Okay" Jinx said, trying her best to look cheerful.

_"What do you mean, you got a job?" _

_Jinx couldn't tell if Lux was surprised, excited or... disappointed? _

_"Well, lady, it's like this: You show up, and then work, and then you get paid... a job... I got one." _

_"Why do you need a job? I've got you covered here financially!" _

_"Woah lady, calm down." Jinx said. "I think it's time that I start taking up some of the slack around here, plus, how am I gonna save up for an apartment if I don't have any money?" _

_"B-B-But... you live here!" Lux yelled. _

_"Yeah, but, I would rather live somewhere that ISN'T the tundra." Jinx said, trying to lighten the mood. Lux was creeping her out. _

_"Look, I can try to fix the thermostat, if thats what's driving you out" _

_"God, lady, calm down. Nothing's 'driving me out' I just wanna live on my own, it's not like you can't visit me there" _

_"Yeah, but it won't be the same" _

_"Lady. It's. Not. A. Big. Deal." _

_"YES IT IS!" _

_And then Lux broke down crying. _

_Jinx took a couple of steps back and glanced at Lux. _

_"Um." Jinx started, not sure if she wanted to say anything. "Lady?" _

_"What?" _

_At least, Jinx was pretty sure she had said "What?" Lux was a sloppy cryer. _

_"Um. Are you okay?" _

_Lux gave her a look that said "Do I LOOK okay?" _

_"Well, I mean, it'll be a long time until I move out... so it's okay" _

_Lux looked up. _

_"And... I mean, I can stay a little longer after I have the money if you want. I mean, there's no rush. The house market in Piltover isn't really booming, so there'll be something for me and-" _

_Lux pulled her into a hug. _

_"Okay lady..." Jinx said, confused. _

_"I'm sorry for freaking out at you. I'm not really sad about you moving out. I mean, we'll still be able to see each other, like you said. It's just... almost all my friends from Demacia are already in the league, and Garen got accepted, and-" She took a breath. "It just feels like everyone is leaving." _

_"Oh. Um. It'll be okay." Jinx said. "I mean, I'm sure they'll write you." _

_"Yeah right. Fiora never writes ANY of us." _

_"Yeah, but she's fiora."  
Lux smiled.  
"I guess that's true, but... I mean... Jarvan always said that he would stay here for a long time, but he went to league even before Garen. And Garen promised he'd keep in touch, and so did Quinn, but-" _

_"Lux" Jinx cut her off. "It'll be okay" _

_Lux smiled. _

_"Thanks Jinx."  
"Anytime. Now, how about you go out and get us dinner, and then we can watch last years game highlights. Maybe they'll mention your friends." _

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* The alarm was louder than Garen declaring his faction pride. Lux covered her ears and turned to Kat.

"What IS that?"

"It's an alarm" Kat said matter-of-factly.

"But why?" Lux asked.

"Relax, woman, it just means there are summoners selecting champions. Hey, if you're lucky, you could get chosen"

Lux looked around the room. In one corner, a spotlight lit up a little girl holding a teddy bear. In another, it illuminated what looked like a mermaid, and in a third corner it shone on- wait, was that... Quinn?

Lux waved at her, but Quinn didn't see. She was too busy... changing outfits? Lux glanced at Kat hoping for an explanation.  
"Oh. Those are skins" She explained. "A summoner chooses what we wear in the game."

At that moment, a spotlight decided to choose Kat, and her hair changed white.

"Mercenary" She explained. She grabbed a lock of her hair and examined it. "Hmm, I wish they had chosen something else. I _hate_ white hair."

And with that, she was gone.

Lux glanced around the room, trying to take in all the champions that were left over.

There was a girl in the corner, sitting on her bed, examining what looked like half a sword.  
"Hello" Lux said to the girl. The girl turned around.  
"Hi"

"I'm Lux, I'm new."  
"I'm Riven. I came in last month."

"So... you've been... in a game?"

"Yes"

"What's it like?"

"Just like being _out _of a game, except people are controlling your every move."

"Sounds... fun"

"It's exciting, I guess" Riven responded. "It just takes away a little of your decency, that's all"

Lux nodded, and made her way back to her bed.

She saw a group of girls leaving, so she walked up to them.

"Where are you guys going?"

One of them turned around, and Lux saw that she was a robot.

"Isn't it obvious?" The robot asked.

"Yeah, we're doing what everyone here does" A girl with gray-ish hair who was holding a sword said.

"We're going to the training room." The robot finished.  
As they walked away, Lux could see that the third one had nine tails. She held in a gasp.

"She must be new" The nine-tailed one said. Lux could tell that it wasn't just a friendly observation.

Lux rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long- wait. She was stuck here with them forever. It was going to be a _long _forever.

_"Demacia!" Jinx yelled as she jumped into the pool, splashing Lux, who was still standing on the ladder. _

_"You aren't even FROM Demacia" Lux grumbled, cleaning off her goggles. _

_"Yeah, but it fit" Jinx laughed. She put on her goggles and dove under the water, trying to find the rings that they had thrown in. She found them all, and then came back out. _

_"Are you gonna get in, Lady?" She asked. _

_"Of course." Lux sniffed, and climbed down one step.  
"Any time now, Lady" Jinx said, splashing her again. _

_"Shut up, Jinx" Lux snapped. Jinx shrunk back against the pool wall. _

_"Jeez, lady, I'm sorry" _

_Lux sighed. She knew it wasn't fair to take her stress out on Jinx, but she couldn't help it. There was just SO much stress. And half of it was BECAUSE of Jinx. _

_Not because Jinx had done anything wrong, but because Jinx was the perfect housemate. Lux couldn't stand to leave her. And the worst part was, Jinx didn't even KNOW Lux might be leaving. Lux had to find a way to tell her that she had applied for the league, without hurting her feelings._

_"Um, Lady?" Jinx asked. _

_"Yeah, sorry" Lux responded, before jumping in to the pool._

_"What's up, lady?" Jinx asked. "You're grumpy today, more than usual even." _

_"I AM NEVER GRUMPY" Lux yelled. _

_"Ookay" Jinx said, laughing. "If you say so" _

_"Look, Jinx, I have to tell you something" Lux said, as they sat at the dinner table. _

_"Is it that you're getting the thermostat fixed? Because it's REALLY cold in here. Again" _

_"NO" Lux huffed. "It's that... well, I applied to the league." _

_"Of legends?" _

_"No, of Draven. YES THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS" _

_"Okay? Is that why you've been acting grumpy all day?" _

_"Yes... are you okay?" _

_"Why wouldn't I be?" Jinx asked. "You're the one who was freaking out that I was saving money to buy a house." _

_"Well, yes, but aren't you going to miss me?" _

_Jinxed laughed before moving over and hugging Lux. _

_"Of COURSE I'm going to miss you, lady. But we'll keep in touch." _

_"Yeah" _

_"And you might not even get in." _

_"Hey!" _

_Jinx walked back to her room, laughing all the way. _

"AND NOW THE NEW RECRUITS" The television bellowed.

"See, I told you they'd be on" Vi said. Jinx nodded.

"FOR THE GIRLS WE HAVE... LULU FROM BANDLE CITY (INDEPENDENT NOW, THOUGH), EVELYNN FROM THE SHADOW ISLES, AND LUX FROM DEMACIA"

Vi cheered for Lux. Jinx joined in half-heartedly.

"AND FOR THE MEN WE HAVE: ZIGGS, FROM PILTOVER" Vi let out a whoop. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"MASTER YI, FROM IONIA, AND SINGED, HAILING FROM ZAUN."

Jinx gasped.  
"Wait, Vi, at least 3 of the people in there are criminals."

"Yeah... so?"

"So, why were they accepted into the league?"

"Criminals are good fighters, Jinx" Vi said. "It only makes sense that they would want them for the league."

"Yeah, but... they're criminals"

"So are you, sweetie" Vi said.

Jinx rolled her eyes. Then her face lit up with an idea.

"So... that means..."  
"NO" Vi cut her off. "You are NOT joining the league."

"Why not?" Jinx whined.  
"Because... because... because then who would help me take care of this house, huh?"

"You could always join the league too."  
"Why would I want to do that?"

"Caitlyn."

Vi shot up in her chair like a rocket, then she sank back down.

"Why would I want to see _her?_"

"I don't know why _anyone_ would want to see her, to be honest, but for _some _reason, you do" Jinx replied. "And the league would be a good way to do that."

Vi sighed.

"Jinx, we wouldn't even get accepted."

"Why do you say that?" Jinx asked "You used to be a cop, and I used to get away from you... I think we're pretty good"

"But... But..."

"You don't have any reasons against it, do you?"

"Fine. We'll send in our applications. But we're not gonna get in."

"Whatever, fat hands." Jinx said. "_I'll_ get in..."

She had to.

_"Why did you decide to apply to the league, though, Lux?" Jinx asked. _

_"Because I thought it would be a good idea" Lux responded. _

_"WRONG" Jinx yelled. "If you're gonna impress the interviewers, you're gonna have to do better than that." _

_"Um, because I'm a good fighter" _

_"Now you sound like you're in the third grade." _

_"Ugh, um, because... because... because I wanted to do my family justice." _

_"Hmm. good answer." Jinx said. "Who are you hoping to see, while you're in the league?" _

_"Um, my good friends from Demacia." _

_"If they're such good friends, why haven't you gotten a letter?" Jinx asked. "Sorry, lady, but this is gonna come up." _

_"Um. They're probably busy fighting and stuff. And it's okay that they don't write. I don't want to get in the way of their duties." _

_Jinx smiled. "You're ready" _

_Jinx stole a bike from a random lawn and pedaled all the way to the Demacia League Hall. She would've walked, but she wanted to be there when Lux got out of her interview. When she got there, Lux was waiting outside. _

_"Sorry, I'm late." _

_"Late? No, I waited for you." Lux explained. "I wanted you to be there when I change my title" _

_"You mean you DON'T want the 'Child of Luminosity'?" _

_Lux laughed. "C'mon" _

_"Alright, Miss Crownguard" The man behind the desk said. "What would you like you're title to be?"  
Lux took one look at Jinx and smiled. "The LADY of Luminosity" She said. Jinx gasped. _

_Jinx knew that she and Lux were good friends but she never thought that she would name herself after Jinx's nickname. Jinx smiled. She was gonna miss Lady. More than she would care to admit. _


End file.
